


Snakes on a Train

by sungabraverday



Series: beware the man you think you know [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Weasley Family, Gen, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungabraverday/pseuds/sungabraverday
Summary: Eleven years old, bushy hair, stacks of new books packed into an oversize trunk almost as tall as Hermione Granger herself - and over there, a huge clump of redheads - the Weasleys, the most notorious family in the Wizarding World.





	Snakes on a Train

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A New Resistance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955031) by [sunshinedreamer57](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedreamer57/pseuds/sunshinedreamer57). 



Eleven years old, bushy hair, stacks of new books packed into an oversize trunk almost as tall as Hermione Granger herself - there wasn’t much especially astonishing about her. Except perhaps her keen eyes, watching, matching names on the platform to names in her books. Over there, the Malfoys - blonder than blond, proud, escorting someone who must be their son onto the train. On the other hand, the Potters - a boy, her age, the spitting image of his father, giving his red-haired mother a hug. And there, a huge clump of redheads - the Weasleys, the most notorious family in the Wizarding World.

Hermione Granger had left her parents on the other side of the platform. Being Muggleborn was not an asset, not here. 

She boarded the train and found herself an empty compartment. It didn’t take long for a head to poke in. “Oi. Little firstie, want a little firstie friend?” It was one of the Weasleys, so she nodded once, much too smart to get on the family’s bad side on her first day, and not keen to be found a suck-up either. It didn't matter though, as before she had finished nodding, they’d already shoved a younger boy into the compartment. 

Another Weasley - the first one’s twin, she suspected - said cheerfully, “Be good, little Ronniekins. Don’t do anything we wouldn’t!” And with a flash, the compartment door was closed.

The boy across from her scowled. “If you call me Ronniekins, I will hex you into next week, see if I won’t.”

Hermione was never one for bluster. “Wasn’t planning on it.” She held out her hand, and said clear and calm, “Hermione Granger.”

He eyed her up, and she wasn’t prepared for the keenness in those eyes, the strategy. But she was not cowed. She was too smart and too stubborn for that. Finally, he took it. “Ron Weasley.”

They both sat back, and Hermione pulled out her copy of Hogwarts: A History. Most people would have been able to just ask their parents for information on how the school worked, but Hermione had found her answers in books. The train, the staircases, the Sorting - she knew which house she wanted. She knew Muggleborns weren’t often Sorted into Slytherin, but she was a creature of knowledge and ambition, and she would make the Sorting Hat know it was the best place - no, the only place - she could go.

The door cracked open again a few minutes later, two boys looking in. Neither looked any older than them, and yes, that was the younger Potter she’d seen on the station. 

“Have you seen my toad,” the brown-haired one asked. He wasn't looking at Ron.

She’d barely managed to shake her head, when Potter cut in. “Hey, I don't recognize you. Might not know, but you don't want to hang around his lot. They can't stand non-magical folk.”

Ron’s wand was in his hand, but Hermione had her own line to draw. “I’m magical, I’m on the goddamn train, aren't I?” she asked, voice filled with scorn. It was only a little bit feigned.

“Piss off Longbottom, Potter. Let her choose her own friends.” It was the first thing Ron had said since the two boys entered - and those two names were sworn enemies of the Weasleys, she’d read that. And they clearly lacked tact and couldn't maintain possession of their belongings, so she wasn't entirely impressed by them. She preferred her friends to have their wits about them. But at least they left. 

It was a moment before Ron spoke again. “Didn't see your parents on the platform. Figured you for an orphan.” He leaned in, like he was telling a great secret. “But that's not it at all. Potter’s right; you're Muggleborn. You left your parents on the Muggle side of the barrier.”

Hermione nodded, and hoped it wasn’t going to end up with her hexed.

No hex came. Instead, Ron grinned. “Good move. What House are you hoping for?”

“Slytherin,” she answered. “No one's ever accused me of lacking ambition.”

Ron grinned again. “I’ll see you there then. My whole family are Slytherins. It's the best House.”

She didn't say she knew, even though she did. Instead, she smiled. “I’ll look forward to it,” she said, and returned to her book. 

*****

They were a half hour out from Hogsmeade when a sharp rap on the door made her look up. Yet another Weasley was at the door, and he pulled it open. “Robes on,” he said. It was fairly clear he was mostly addressing his brother, despite the gleaming green prefect pin on his chest which meant he shouldn't be showing favouritism.

Ron wasn’t having it. “Perce, this is Hermione. She told Longbottom and Potter to piss off.” She tried not to blush under the new attention - appreciation - of the elder Weasley. 

Instead she held out her hand and held her chin up firm, meeting blue eyes that felt like they were looking straight through her. “Hermione Granger,” she said.

Percy Weasley shook it. “I look forward to seeing you in the dungeons,” he said firmly, then turned and left. She grinned to herself as she pulled out her robes and put them on. As long as she was Sorted Slytherin, she rather thought she'd have the right foot in the door, and she’d not even made it to the castle.

Let it never be said that Hermione Granger, the first Muggleborn Slytherin in a decade, future adopted Weasley, and brightest witch of her age, took her time about these things.

**Author's Note:**

> Now in a series - future stories will be VERY SLOW in coming, but they are intended to eventually exist.


End file.
